villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Helena Ritterhouse (Black Christmas)
Helena Ritterhouse (Madelelne Adams) was a plot-twist hidden villainess from the 2019 horror film, Black Christmas. Helena Ritterhouse was introduced as a member of the MKE sorority at Hawthorne College, as well as the best friend of main protagonist Riley Stone. She was shown speaking up about their upcoming talent show performance, with Helena originally planning to sing the lead and being given Riley's lucky comb. However, at the talent show, Riley finds Helena in the process of being raped by a fraternity member, similar to when Riley herself was drugged and raped by AKO president Brian Huntley, with Riley's accusations being disbelieved by everyone except her friends. Riley replaced Helena in the performance, which had her and fellow sisters Jess Bradford, Marty, and Kris Presley singing a satirical holiday jingle targeting rape culture and directly accusing Brian of raping Riley. Helena is later attacked and abducted by a group of hooded figures; who had also killed Lindsey--a member of a different sorority--in the beginning of the film. The search for Helena had the other girls on the receiving end of threatening direct messages, and they were later attacked by the same hooded figures inside their house. Jess and Marty were both killed, but Riley and Kris survived, with the former learning that the killers were members of the AKO fraternity, with Riley having spotted them in an earlier ritual involving a bust of Carter Hawthorne--the school's founder and a known misogynist. Riley forced Kris to pull over near the frat house, and with the help of Landon, a boy Riley met at her workplace (a coffee shop), she entered the house and was set on destroying the bust when she heard someone screaming for help. The screams came Helena, who expressed gratitude over seeing Riley, who untied her and rescued her before a hooded AKO member walked closer to her. At that moment, Helena turned heel by flashing a sinister smirk and watching as the frat member attacked Riley, who later woke up and found herself tied to a chair and surrounded by the AKO cult, led by Professor Gelson. As it turned out, after Kris' petition forced the bust to be moved to the fraternity, Gelson and the others noticed a black ooze that was part of Hawthorne's plan to keep "unruly women" in check, with a spell and the ooze allowing Hawthorne's spirit to possess the frat members and kill women who (in their minds) "stepped out of line." As for Helena, the traitorous villainess aligned with the fraternity and stole items belonging to her sorority sisters, among others, so AKO could kill them. Riley's comb was among them, and in response to Riley's outrage over her betrayal, the evil Helena attempted to coerce Riley into joining her, defending her actions by claiming to be a "good woman" and that she was setting things right. However, when another hooded figure, known only as "The King," entered, Helena expressed shock over seeing her bracelet among the group of items and pleaded for mercy by voicing her loyalty to AKO, only for The King to snap her neck and kill her. Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Killed by Ally Category:Killed by Male Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Broken Neck